


Minheresa drama (probably not a one-shot) halfway through fluff and hardcore

by Elporteon_12



Category: maze runner
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Minho/Teresa - Freeform, Romance, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elporteon_12/pseuds/Elporteon_12
Summary: A little maze runner drama, maze runner is one of my favorite series. This my first fan fic. Sorry if the summary is crap. A little adventure of love, infidelity, and lots, and lots of crying. Hope you enjoy!





	Minheresa drama (probably not a one-shot) halfway through fluff and hardcore

"What do you think Thomas would think of this?" asked Teresa anxiously, as her head lay down on Minho's chest.   
"It's okay, he'll never know..." responded Minho, as he slowly laced his arms around her waist. They were hugging and kissing in a plain wooden hut that Minho had made to be their "special place". He kissed her once more, longer, sinking them into oblivion, where both of them could be, alone, beyond the boundaries of the small hut. Each second was euphoria, until Minho softly ended it, disconnecting them from the little moment of happiness they had.   
"I guess I'll have to go do my work..." Minho whispered, with a regretful sigh, and he reluctantly let go of Teresa's waist and slowly put his Runner suit on, and pushed open the creaking wooden door of the hut. As he heard the roaring sound of the wind escaping as the Maze opened its doors, he picked up the pace and met up with the rest of the Runners as well as Thomas.

"So, ugh, I noticed, ugh, that Teresa wasn't, ugh, anywhere to be seen last night..." remarked Thomas, frustrated by the frequent interruption of his speech by his panting, as they were running at high speeds as they spoke.   
"I don't know... Maybe she was, ugh, exploring the Glade a little bit more." Said Minho with a small peak of anxiety muffled in his voice. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Later that day, after his job as a Runner, Minho ran straight while trying not to be seen to the hut.

They kissed wildly, savagely almost, later that night. He pinned Teresa to the wall, and ran his hand through her flowing hair repeatedly while kissing, while the other hand on her waist started edging down, feeling indecisively the curves of her body. Her hands stayed locked lifelessly through his shoulders, her arms resting on them while her fore-arm hanging limp, as all rigidity or strength in her arms was gone, since love, true love, was effortless. This had a ravishing effect on them, and they stopped for a moment to admire each other. Both smiled, both of their arms locked around each other, and they were also locked in a state of complete and utter euphoria. It was just them in the whole world, nobody else was there. All that seemed to exist was both of them, and their spinning love for each other. They slowly fell, and as Minho fell backwards onto the floor, it seemed like Teresa was pinning him to the ground, and was on top of him. But this didn't bother him. As they started kissing again, he wished this moment would never end.

"You're the only one that I will ever love, Minho." whispered Teresa in his ear as they were on the floor.   
"What about Thomas?" questioned Minho.   
"Never, Minho, never anybody but you." She lay her head down on his chest and fell asleep.

In the morning, Teresa felt guilty of keeping away her secret relationship with Minho to Thomas, who did have a crush on her after all. She liked him as a friend, as a brother, but not in that way, as a lover. Her guilt made her choose to do a confession, until Thomas accepts it, so she could lift the burden off her shoulders. She walked to the house that Runners usually went to to suit up, hoping that Thomas would be there. As a dedicated Runner, Thomas was at the house alone, much earlier than anyone else. He was examining the Map, planning the day's itinerary, that he would have to run today. As Teresa entered the room slowly his eyes snapped away from the Map and he walked straight to Teresa and hugged her.   
"Where have you been all this time? I miss you!" exclaimed Thomas anxiously.   
"It's just that... I'm here to do a confession. Thomas frowned.   
"A confession? What would you have to confess about?".   
"Well, Thomas, this whole time I've... I've...I've been with Minho..." muttered Teresa hesitantly.   
"What did you say??"  
No response.  
"Are you saying that you cheated on me with my very best friend?!"  
She started lightly sobbing, which eventually expanded to actual tears streaming down her face. Thomas was shaking, trembling with small convulsions all around his body.  
"So do you love him more than me?!" Thomas was starting to yell. Teresa continued crying, and she looked pitiful. But then, something unexpected happened. Thomas just walked to her and kissed her. Teresa didn't even have time to react that her hands were already laced around him. Oblivion was surrounding both of them, until something created a jar in their happiness. The door squeaked open and in came Minho. Teresa froze.


End file.
